superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
SpongeBob SquarePants: A Cabin in the Kelp/The Hankering Credits (2019)
"A Cabin in the Kelp" written by Kaz storyboard director Kristen Morrison supervising director Sherm Cohen animation director Michelle Bryan produced by Jennie Monica co-executive producers Marc Ceccareli Vincent Waller executive producer Stephen Hillenburg "The Hankering" written by Andrew Goodman storyboard director Fred Osmond Supervising Director Adam Paloian Animation Director Alan Smart produced by Jennie Monica co-executive producers Marc Ceccareli Vincent Waller executive producer Stephen Hillenburg special guest Gilbert Gottfried ART DIRECTOR Peter Bennett STORY EDITOR Mr. Lawrence ANIMATION WRITERS Luke Brooksheir Andrew Goodman Kaz SUPERVISING DIRECTOR Alan Smart ASSOCIATE PRODUCER April Pinkie Davis Mike Dougherty Simon Edwards Maureen Mascarina Kurt Snyder Eddie Trigueros Ian Vazquez Benji Williams STORYBOARD REVISIONISTS Ray Morelli Tim Prendergast Ted Seko ANIMATIC EDITOR Estrella Miyakawa Capin ASSISTANT ANIMATIC EDITOR Bob Tomlin CAST OF "A Cabin in the Kelp" Tom Kenny SpongeBob, Wolfworm, Moose Snail Carolyn Lawrence Sandy Lori Alan Pearl Mary Jo Catlett Mrs. Puff Sirena Irwin Flibberty Gibbet, Saleslady Jill Talley Karen Cast of "The Hankering" Tom Kenny SpongeBob, Chum Monkey, Chef Rodger Bumpass Squidward, Taxi Driver, Sailor Clancy Brown Mr. Krabs Mr. Lawrence Plankton, Customer #2 Jill Talley Karen, Customer #1 Gilbert Gottfried Sal VOICE DIRECTOR Tom Kenny CASTING DIRECTOR Shannon Reed CASTING ASSISTANT Amy Zeis DIRECTOR OF AUDIO PRODUCTION/ RECORDING ENGINEER Justin Brinsfield RECORDING ENGINEER Ryan Greene Manny Grivalja DIALOGUE EDITOR Michael Petak SCRIPT COORDINATOR Danny Giovannini PRODUCTION COORDINATORS Emily Merl Dominika Smetek PRODUCTION ASSISTANT Joann Chang Ben Kurzrock EXECUTIVE ASSISTANT Brian Koonce ORIGINAL CHARACTER DESIGN Stephen Hillenburg CHARACTER DESIGNERS Bob Camp Mark Colangelo April Pinkie Davis Mike Fontanelli Isaac Marzioli Junpei Takayama Will Terrell PROP DESIGNER Issac Marzioli BACKGROUND SUPERVISOR Olga Gerdjikov BACKGROUND LAYOUT DESIGNERS George Nachev Kenny Pittenger COLOR KEY SUPERVISOR Teale Reon Wang BACKGROUND PAINTERS Kit Boyce Ann Lee Lucy Tanashian-Gentry Miles Thompson ANIMATION SERVICES Rough Draft Korea, Ltd. EXECUTIVE PRODUCER Kyung Suk Park CO-EXECUTIVE PRODUCER Hyejoon Yun SUPERVISING PRODUCER Chuklho Kim ANIMATION DIRECTORS Insoo Ahn Byunglo Kim Ilsung Lee Youngmin Yoon HEAD OF LAYOUT Hyunkyu Lee HEAD OF ASSISTANT ANIMATION Soungsuk Cho Boyung Sung HEAD OF BACKGROUND PAINTING Eunwong Lee Miyoung Lee HEAD OF DIGITAL ANIMATION Woosung Jung Doohwan Kim HEAD OF FINAL CHECKING Mihwa An PRODUCTION MANAGERS Hyunsik Ham Gilhong Kim PRODUCTION TRANSLATION Cindy Shin HEAD OF PRODUCTION TRANSLATION Yeonhwa Jeong STOCK IMAGES PROVIDED BY Getty Images TITLE STILL PHOTOGRAPHY BY David Frapwell "SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS THEME SONG]] LYRICS BY Stephen Hillenburg Derek Drymon COMPOSED BY Hank Smith Music PERFORMED BY Pat Pinney "GAL PAL SONG" COMPOSED BY Eban Schletter and Kaz LYRICS BY Kaz PERFORMED BY Carolyn Lawrence, Jill Talley, Lori Alan and Mary Jo Catlett MUSIC COMPOSED BY Steve Belfer Nicolas Carr Sage Guyton Eban Schletter Jeremy Wakefield TRACK READING SERVICES Slightly-Off Track FINAL CHECKER Kathy Gilmore SUPERVISING PICTURE EDITOR Christopher Hink ASSISTANT PICTURE EDITOR Rick Dominicus POST PRODUCTION SUPERVISOR Molly Minus POST PRODUCTION COORDINATOR Diana LaGranduer POST PRODUCTION ASSISTANT Jason Piemnoppakao CG ANIMATION DIRECTOR Christian Evans POST PRODUCTION SOUND SERVICES Sound Rebels SOUND EFFECTS DESIGNER & EDITOR Jeffrey Hutchins FOLEY ARTIST Vincent Guisetti FOLEY MIXER/FOLEY EDITOR Aran Tanchum FOLEY EDITOR Lawrence Reyes RE-RECORDING MIXER D.J. Lynch COLOR CORRECTION SERVICES Encore COLORIST Dexter P. DEVELOPED BY Derek Drymon Tim Hill Nicholas R. Jennings VICE PRESIDENT IN ANIMATION TECHNOLOGY Eric Swanborg DIRECTOR OF ANIMATION TECHNOLOGY Kimberly Madore PIPELINE TECHNICAL DIRECTORS Mark Justison Mardine J. Pouryousef SR. MANAGER OF THE ARCHIVE AND RESOURCE LIBRARY Anna Martino ARCHIVE AND RESOURCE LIBRARY Jean Paul Fernandez Benjamin Formaker-Olivas Christina Knorr VICE PRESIDENT OF POST PRODUCTION Shawn Kostanian DIRECTOR OF POST PRODUCTION Oliver Pearce MACHINE ROOM C.J. Kinyon Gregory Mitchell SPECIAL THANKS Brian Robbins Ramsey Naito David J. Steinberg CURRENT SERIES MANAGEMENT Kelley Gardner Lianna Cohen VICE PRESIDENT OF PRODUCTION Dean Hoff EXECUTIVE IN CHARGE FOR NICKELODEON Claudia Spinelli "SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. ©2019 Viacom Intennational Inc. All rights reserved. United Plankton Pictures inc. Nickelodeon (SpongeBob SquarePants) Category:United Plankton Pictures Inc. Category:End Credits Category:Nicktoons Category:Nickelodeon Category:TeenNick